On se retrouvera
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: Wufeï a été marié très jeune mais a malheureusement perdu sa femme très vite également. Pourtant, en plein milieu de ses combats, il lui arrive encore et toujours de penser à ses dernières paroles. Songfic sur la BO du Passage de Francis Lalanne.


Titre : On se retrouvera (Gundam Wing)

Genre : Songfic

Chanson : On se retrouvera (Francis Lalanne : BO du Passage) Si vous ne connaissez pas, franchement, allez l'écouter, elle est magnifique cette chanson.

Acteur : Wufeï

Disclaimer : Ça me semble évident que les pilotes de Gundam appartiennent uniquement à leur auteur (et donc pas à moi !!)

Note : Wufeï a été marié très jeune mais a malheureusement perdu sa femme très vite également. Pourtant, en plein milieu de ses combats, il lui arrive encore et toujours de penser à ses dernières paroles. L'histoire commence quand Wufei fait sauter le baraquement des pilotes de Noin.

Pour toi Laure, car je sais que tu l'aime cette chanson. ^^

POV de Wufeï

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aux commandes de mon Gundam Shenlong, j'observe le reste du camp flamber avec une joie non feinte. Détruire le baraquement des pilotes des nouvelles armures mobiles et mettre en difficulté leur commandant fut pour moi d'une simplicité enfantine. Désormais, à l'abri, camouflé dans un bois, je reprends peu à peu mon calme et repense au combat. Le commandant était une femme. Pff, aucune femme n'est capable de se battre correctement. Aucune femme ne devrait porter les armes et se mêler des affaires des hommes. Aucune à part ma chère et tendre Mérian. Ma bien aimée Mérian. Ma femme. Je sens mes poings se serrer autour des commandes du « Nataku ». « Nataku », le Dieu de la Guerre. C'était ton surnom Mérian, celui que tu portais lorsque tu partais au combat. Toi ma Déesse Guerrière, toi ma Reine du Combat. Toi, ma femme. Repenser à toi me rappelle tous les bons moments passés ensemble. Je te sens à mes cotés, même dans la mort, tu es là, présente. Je n'oublierais jamais ce que tu m'as dit avant de partir pour ton dernier combat. Moi je n'étais alors qu'un lâche, refusant de prendre les armes, refusant de t'accompagner. Mais c'est fini. Maintenant je suis plus fort. Maintenant je prends les armes et je combats. Maintenant, en ton honneur, je remporte mes combats. Jamais, jamais ne n'oublierais tes paroles ce matin là. Ta voix douce et sensuelle m'a sortie délicatement de mon sommeil. Tes mots, pourtant étaient beaucoup moins joyeux.

_Promets-moi si tu me survis  
D'être plus fort que jamais  
Je serai toujours dans ta vie  
Près de toi, je te promets  
Et si la mort me programme  
Sur son grand ordinateur  
De ne pas en faire un drame  
De ne pas en avoir peur  
_

Je te l'avais promis. Je n'ai pas pleuré ta mort. Du moins pas en public. Lorsqu'ils nous ont ramené ton corps, mon visage est resté de marbre. Je ne pouvais y croire. Ça ne pouvait être toi, ma « Nataku » que l'on ramenait ainsi sur une civière. Ce visage, si pâle et si fermé n'était pas le tiens, ce n'était pas celui que j'avais vu ce matin en me réveillant. Ce n'était pas celui que j'avais longuement embrassé pendant nos nuits si courtes et si passionnées. Pourtant, je savais. Je savais que ce corps torturé et transpercé était le tiens. Et je n'ai pas pleuré. Pendant que ton corps se consumait et disparaissait dans les flammes, je n'ai pas pleuré. C'est seul, dans le silence et l'obscurité de notre chambre que j'ai laissé libre court à mon chagrin. Longtemps, mais en silence mes larmes ont coulé. Laissant mon cœur se libérer enfin de sa peine et de son chagrin. Et maintenant je n'ai plus peur de la mort. Je n'ai plus peur car je sais que si je viens à m'éteindre, tu sera là pour m'accueillir.

Essuyant mes larmes et reprenant les commandes du Shenlong, je pars vers ma nouvelle mission. Pendant, le vol, je continue cependant de penser à toi. J'espère que, comme tu me l'a dit ce matin là, penser à toi et à notre amour me permettra de te retrouver. Je sais qu'un jour, je briserai cette malédiction qui te garde loin de moi. Je te le jure Mérian, rien ne nous séparera. Je sais qu'un jour… un jour, on se retrouvera.

_Pense à moi, comme je t'aime  
Et tu me délivreras  
Tu briseras l'anathème  
Qui me tiens loin de tes bras  
Pense à moi, comme je t'aime  
Rien ne nous séparera  
Même pas les chrysanthèmes  
Tu verras, on se retrouvera_

Je viens de finir une nouvelle mission. Encore une victoire, encore des morts, encore des blessés. Mais pas dans mon camp. Jamais dans mon camp. La mort ne veut pas de moi, pas encore. Je sais que ce que je fais est mal. J'ai tendance à laisser mon intégrité et mes préceptes de coté lorsque je combats à bord du « Nataku ». Combattre avec lui me donne la sensation de combattre avec toi et j'en éprouve une joie sans borne que je ne devrais pas éprouver lorsque je distribue la mort. Ce que je fais est mal, et je finirai surement en Enfer. Oui, j'irais là bas car je tue pour me venger, pour nous venger. Alors que toi, toi tu tuais par obligation. Pour protéger notre clan. C'était un but noble et juste. Toi tu es forcément au Paradis. Mais je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai pas peur car je n'oublie pas ce que tu m'a si souvent répété. Ce que tu m'a encore dit ce matin là. Ce matin où tout a basculé pour nous. Ni l'Enfer ni le Paradis ne se mettrons entre nous, entre notre amour. Tu m'en a fait le serment, tu me l'a juré et j'y crois. J'y crois de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme. Tout comme je sais que la mort qui t'a fauchée si brusquement n'a put prendre que ton âme, car, là encore, tu me l'a jurée, ton cœur m'appartient. Crois-moi mon Ange, j'en prend soin. Ton cœur est bien à l'abri en moi et il ne lui arrivera rien. Il ne lui arrivera rien tant qu'il ne m'arrivera rien. Ainsi nous sommes encore et toujours ensemble. Et nous serons ensemble jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à ma fin.

_N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit  
L'amour est plus fort que tout  
Ni l'enfer ni le paradis  
Ne se mettront entre nous  
Et si la mort me programme  
Sur son grand ordinateur  
Elle ne prendra que mon âme  
Mais elle n'aura pas mon cœur_

Il fait nuit. Sur Terre, sur les colonies, mais pas dans mon cœur. Non, jamais il ne fait nuit dans mon cœur puisque tu y es. Toi, mon soleil, celle qui réchauffe mes jours et mes nuits, celle qui se tient à mes côtés lors de mes combats. Si tu savais. Je souffre loin de toi, mais je refuse de monter ma douleur. Je suis un homme que diable et les hommes ne pleurent pas. Boy's don't cry, c'est ce que me répète sans arrêt Duo. Oui, j'ai des amis, surprenant non ? Moi, le grand solitaire, moi Wufeï Chang me suis fait des amis. Amis, le mot est vite dit, mais il est lâché, c'est donc ainsi que je considère les quatre autres pilotes de Gundams qui se battent dans le même but que moi. Ils se battent pour que la Terre retrouve sa sérénité, retrouve la paix et que plus jamais des amants ne soient séparés. Non, je te promet que plus jamais un couple ne connaitra la douleur de la séparation. Dis-moi ma Mérian, est ce que tu souffre comme je souffre ? Est-ce que de ton paradis tu pense à moi ? Revois-tu les jours heureux que nous avons passés, aveuglés et perdus dans notre bonheur ? Moi je les revois. Ainsi je te garde jalousement près de moi, ne laissant rien ni personne nous séparer. Et une fois que cette Terre sera libérée de ses oppresseurs, nous nous retrouverons enfin pour ne plus jamais nous quitter. Je le sais, je le sens.

_Pense à moi, comme je t'aime  
Et tu me délivreras  
Tu briseras l'anathème  
Qui me tiens loin de tes bras  
Pense à moi, comme je t'aime  
Rien ne nous séparera  
Même pas les chrysanthèmes  
Tu verras, on se retrouvera_

Je viens de mettre fin aux jours de Treize. Heero combats contre Zechs pour mettre fin à la guerre. Une fois tout cela fini, la paix sera enfin de retour sur la planète Terre. Comme tu aurai aimé la Terre ma Mérian. Lorsque ses habitants ne sont pas en guerre entre eux ou contre les colonies, cette planète est un havre de paix et de douceur. Une douceur semblable à la tienne, la nuit venue dans le secret de notre chambre. Jamais je ne te remplacerai, je veux que tu le sache. Il est possible qu'un jour, une femme arrive dans ma vie, après tout, je suis un homme et la présence d'une femme à mes cotés m'est nécessaire. Mais je veux que tu sache que le jour où une femme arrivera dans ma vie, elle ne prendra pas ta place dans mon cœur. Elle fera la sienne, mais jamais ne prendra la tienne. Et le moment venu, le jour où je te rejoindrai, elle sera peut être à mes cotés. Nous nous retrouverons tous les trois, car je sais que si je choisi une nouvelle épouse, tu ne pourra que l'apprécier. C'est une chose dont je suis sûr. Vous vous apprécierez, deviendrez de bonnes amies et mon bonheur sera parfait au près des deux femmes qui auront partagé ma vie. Je ne désespère pas ma Mérian, un jour, je le sais, on se retrouvera. C'est ce que tu m'as dit et j'y crois.

_On se retrouvera  
On se retrouvera..._

_Owari_

_Merci de m'avoir lue, n'hésitez pas pour les reviews._

_Biz_

_Arkady_


End file.
